


Xenophobia

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [24]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is someone who accepts him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophobia

**X** enophobia

His arrival on Vers isn't a very pleasant one. ( _Filthy Terran boy._ )

His violent landing into a hostile land doesn't help much - these damned Versians were humans, too. ( _Stupid Terrans shouldn't question the way things work._ )

Verbal, physical, mental abuse - as a young man, he has taken them all. All for his Princess, all for himself. All for a civilisation that has begun to reject its own kind ( _How dare you be at ease with the Princess!_ )

There is someone who accepts him, though. Just one person.

And that is enough for him - the Princess is always enough for him.


End file.
